


Artwork

by CaptainPeggyCarter21



Series: Steve Rogers Gets a Life [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainPeggyCarter21/pseuds/CaptainPeggyCarter21
Summary: Some sketches I drew up around the characters and the story
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Steve Rogers Gets a Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472195
Kudos: 9





	1. Rogers Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm VERY new to drawing, so these are not great. But they were fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam was 2-3 years old  
> I really hate how Steve turned out, but this took me over a month, so I'm not fixing it


	2. Sam at 6 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorites


	3. Rogers Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my first complete sketches ever


End file.
